Large-scale production of pharmaceuticals, fluids for use in medical applications, and food grade products relies on maintenance of sanitary environments. Exposure of such products to bacteria or contaminants results in a reduced quality and, in some cases, toxic byproducts. As such, food and medical product manufacturers attempt to reduce points of contamination and have turned to sanitary hoses and connectors as part of an effort to maintain a sanitary environment.
In part, manufacturers have turned to connectors with seals. However, typical seals on such connectors are removed just prior to use, resulting in possible exposure of the fluid to the ambient environment. Manufacturers have also attempted to use seals that can be punctured so that removal prior to use is unnecessary. However, the design of such seals introduces the seals within the fluid path. As such, improved connectors would be desirable.